thecrossoverchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Terry Marmo
A strong willed and dignified young man, Terry Marmo is the lone wolf of the group. Normally reserved, he talks only to his teachers in class, and that's if he were called on. Murdoc and Terry never paid each other any attention until fate (and Karla) played a role in their meeting. To this day Terry seems to tolerate Murdoc's and Karla's crazy antics, but still plays the tough guy role. With his built stature and his highly impressive martial arts skills, many people actually fear him before getting to even know him. However, he never looks at his strength as something to overpower people and is actually a nice person at heart...But he'll never admit that to anyone. Terry attended the same school as Murdoc and also had the same music class as well, which is a basis on which their friendship is founded to this day. A lot of his past is hidden, most of which even Murdoc and Karla don't know. However, their mother, Sonya Hunter, seems to know more than her children (such as Terry's suspicious martial arts knowledge and skills). But even what she knows isn't enough to answer her own questions about him. Much like now, Terry kept to himself, and never was social until he sees a younger Karla is curled in a ball fearing for her life as three older boys were about to assault her. Fighting off the attackers without breaking a sweat, he helped Karla to her feet and began to walk away, but she insisted on getting his name. After introducing himself she said her own name, which rung a cord in his own head, but never recalled that this "Hunter" was the younger sister of the one in his classes. During class a few days later, Murdoc approached him. Telling him about how Karla continued to talk about a guy named "Terry", he wanted to find out if he was the same one. Before Terry could respond, the principal called him to the office. Unfortunately, one of Karla's attackers was the principal's son, and Terry was to be suspended if the principal's son was telling the truth. Murdoc, still wanting answers regarding his sister's protector, had followed him to the office. When he heard about Terry's predicament, he rushed into the office and pleaded in favor of Terry by telling the side of the story that his son refused to tell: he tried to sexually assault his sister. Although Terry was not suspended, Murdoc dealt with a punishment of a week of after school cleanup. From that moment, Terry couldn't escape from Karla or Murdoc, and eventually people began to associate him with the Hunter siblings. However, he willingly would come to the household and would play and (more than occasionally) beat Murdoc at many of his games, driving Murdoc's competitive spirit to play games to the level he does to this day. Terry would also hold intellectual conversations with Sonya, who was the first one to see past his tough exterior. Category:Main Character Category:Characters